


Damsel in distress - 22 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Journey, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Gambled red and completley out of luck, a man tries to find a new and better life in a city, rumoured to be prosperous to whoever finds gets inside.But maybe Lady Luck has other plans for him.OrHow Hob and Karlus met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent story about my favourite OCs

_Imagine, a man in a deserted landscape. He has no belongings on him except for his torn and worn out clothes. Even water is nothing he possesses. Totally out of luck – which fucked him over in the first place – the man believes he might finally die. But then a mysterious, hooded figure walks up to him, talking about this wondrous place full of opportunities and income. What would that hydrating man do?_

_Ask for water first! Luckily the hooded figure is caring enough to offer some water so the man can go on for a few days again. The mysterious saviour then tells the desperate man how to get to the glorious city of prosperity. Before the man can thank his rescuer, the hooded figure has disappeared. Now filled with new hope, the exhausted man regained some strength, hoping to find a better, worthier life at this magical city._

The woman in front of me claps sarcastically. “And now what?”

“I believe I’ve finally come to the destined city,” I snort in reply and cross my arms. The woman mimics my pose and then lets out obnoxious laughter.

“What’s so funny about me almost dying?” I huff.

The woman shakes her head and sighs before explaining: “You think you’re at the Market Plaza? Haha, don’t make me laugh. You’re serious? Haven’t you seen the trash around you? Did that near death-experience rob you of your senses? Didn’t you _smell _the garbage all around when you first came in here? You’re in _Trash City_, idiot!”

I try to reply in some witty manner but I’m deprived of words. This strange reality crashes down on me like a painful train wreck. All previous hope when I finally set foot onto steady shore and land, got crushed right now.

“Anyway, it’s closing time. Get up, I need to clean under this table,” the woman interrupts my thoughts. I watch her. To be honest, she’s gorgeous. She has curly, dark brown to even black hair that beautifully frames her brown face. She maybe stands a head smaller than me, but she takes up obvious space anyway. But I like that. Watching her for a moment, puts me at ease despite of her dream breaking news.

“You’re not going anywhere, do you, _vato_?” she harshly puts the broom away and gives me a look. Before I can give her a reply she answers for me. “Not that you have any place to go, stupid gambler.”

I sigh and try to apologize. “I-, if you let me stay her for tonight, I’ll be gone in the morning.”

“What’s your name?”

“What?”

“Your name? Or did you lose that too?”

“I-, I’m Hob Blue.”

“My name’s María Velázquez. Nice to meet you,” the owner of the restaurant walks over to me and we shake hands. I’m surprised in her sudden change of attitude. This woman feels like the four seasons all in one. When I came-, no when I _stumbled_ into restaurant a few hours ago, María welcomed me with open arms and gave me a good meal. I was yet too wasted and exhausted to properly speak. Then she asked me about my story and I told her, only to be met with a rather cold shoulder and now this.

“You wanted to become a better man, right?” María asks me.

I nod.

“Well, then I might have some work for you.”

“You do?!” I exclaim, almost too excited. The woman nods and gestures me to sit down.

“I do. But it might be a dangerous job.”

“I’ll do anything!” I insist. I can’t let this opportunity go by like it’s nothing.

María smirks. “Good. I’ll make sure I’ll repay you well. You know, I have this very good and close friend of mine. His name’s Karlus Santós. He-, he owns a special adult shop in this city. He’s also a Scavenger for me and my restaurant and a few other people’s small businesses. He’s been on a scavenging trip as usual. It should take him two weeks. However, he’s gone for almost a _month_ now and I’m getting worried. Not just because of the promised goods he’d bring us, but for his safety and well-being too. So now I’m asking you-, maybe even _begging_ you to go find him. Possibly _safe_ that idiot. Make sure he comes home.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You’ve ever fought thugs?”

“A few times, so I know how to use my fists well,” I mutter. That was some years ago though but I’ll find out if I have to.

“Then you must be good to go. You can stay here as long as you need so you’re ready enough to find him,” María nods. She then throws me a towel. “Help clean, please.”

“Okay.”

Once we’re done cleaning the restaurant, I follow María upstairs where she lives. Not really sure what to do, as she hasn’t said anything anymore, I continue to follow her to her bedroom. That’s when she turns around and puts me to halt.

“Na ah, _vato_. You’re going to sleep on the couch next door.” She laughs when I can’t conceal slight disappointment. Then she gestures me to come closer again. Hesitatingly I step in.

With a deep, seductive voice she whispers: “_But_ if you manage to bring me Karlus back, you might sleep here with me.”

“Y-you’re serious?” I blush.

The woman nods in total conviction. “Sí, I’m actually considering to allow you a date with me.”

I grin in reply. Then I certainly have to bring back this guy she’s apparently so fond of. Ever since I got kicked out of my old apartment, I haven’t been sleeping well. But now, this couch feels like such a warm, cosy relief, I almost fall asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Karlus begins :')

The following day I get awakened by the loud sound of metal banging against metal. I almost fall off the couch and disoriented, I look around me.

“Good morning, lazy bastard!” it’s María with a pot and pan in her hands. “It’ time for you to get your hands dirty and busy.”

“I thought I had to find your friend. What’s his name again?”

“Karlus. You better remember once you go out there. Today you’ll help me in the restaurant and then I’ll brief you on more aspects of the job.”

“Okay,” I mutter as I get up. I’m sure I hear some bones crack. Great start of my new life.

\--

At first, María has mainly put me up with cleaning the kitchen and customer area. After that’s done, I dress up the tables a little and make everything ready for the early client. At the same time she talks a bit about the guy I have to safe.

“Karlus is a really close friend of mine. We basically got here together. He’s a bit older than me, though. He’s maybe a head taller than you. Has a dark complexion with orange eyes. His hair’s almost black. A bit comparable to mine.”

Of course I take that opportunity to give María a proper observation.

“It’s curly. He might wear it in a bun, though. He’s extravagant. I’m sure you’ll recognize him. Unless those bad guys he’s involved with have bea-,” she doesn’t finish her sentence. Instead holds onto her broom tighter. She relaxes eventually and then continues talking. “He’s loud and very present. Even if you’ll forget his name, his presence will leave a certain impression at first.”

“Good. And what do you mean with the bad guys? Did that guy do something wrong or?”

“I dunno. Karlus can be reckless at times. Sometimes I wish he would find a scavenging partner. Would keep him on the right trail.”

“So why hasn’t he looked for one yet?”

“Not many people can handle him I guess,” María laughs out loud. She throws me a wet towel and points out a spot I overlooked.

“Makes sense then,” I mutter and duck down under the table.

“Don’t get me wrong, Karlus has his morals in check. But sometimes it’s his naivety that gets abused by bad doers.”

That makes me smile somehow. It reminds me of my younger naïve self.

\--

Three days later I feel I have gotten enough energy back to get back on the road again. María has provided me with a nice supply of food and some money. She even gave me a handgun.

“You never know.”

“Yeah, wasteland’s a bitch,” I huff as I take the weapon. After my years in privileged places, I never needed it anymore so now it weighs strangely in my hand.

“And if the moment comes, don’t hesitate to use it. I need Karlus _alive_,” María insists and gives me a fierce look that makes me gulp. It must be visible on my entire face for the woman starts to laugh.

“You’re easily intimidated by me, don’t you?”

“I guess,” I awkwardly chuckle as I store the gun away.

“Good luck, Hob. Don’t make me wait long.” Though her words come short and a bit cranky, I know she cares a big deal about the Santós guy.

\--

It’s strange being back in the big world. Especially with a much clearer mind again. I can’t believe I let gambling ruin my life. But hopefully I’ll be back on track after this search for a certain Karlus is over.

I’ve made a small note on his appearance, even tried to make a sketch on María’s description. I hope it’s close enough and will help me further.

\--

People just outside Trash City haven’t seen Karlus ever since he departed. Nobody seems to know what he’s up to either except for the vague meaning of ‘scavenging’.

One guy I talked to sniggered: “Maybe he’s captured by a group of kinksters.”

“Why that?” I asked confused.

To that, the man shrugged his shoulders and mysteriously replied: “You’ll find out.” I decided not to give it much thought or meaning and continued my search.

\--

The search has brought me quite far outside Trash City and into more inhabited islands. While I’m making camp for the night, I feel like I’m being watched. Suspicious I make sure my gun stays close to me. I put the bag of supplies down and stand up.

“If somebody got trouble with me camping here, they should say it in my face!” I explicitly announce my presence. There’s rustling on the smaller floating islands. Then a shadow detaches itself from the rocks. Subconsciously I got into a defencing stance. The shadow reveals itself to be a man of my age. He goes for the frontal attack. My heart beats faster and I hold my breath in shock. I manage to dodge his fists. Luckily my reflexes of another time are on my side and I manage to kick the guy back with my fists. “G-get him!” the man sputters as he crashes into the grass.

Two other people jump off the islands above me. One gets in my neck, pulling me down with them. I curse and roll over, pinning my attacker to the ground.

“What’s your problem?” I snarl and without awaiting an answer I punch them in the face. Someone else is quickly approaching and just in time I manage to roll aside before a sharp knife can gut me.

Not hesitating anymore, I pull out my gun and aim it at the other armed foe.

“That’s cheating,” the person hisses. It’s a woman.

“It’s surviving,” I snort. “You don’t by any chance know a guy Karlus Santós?”

“Nope, you better watch your back,” the woman hisses. I fall for her trap and look behind me only to feel her knife being thrown at me. It misses me by a hair but then I feel sharp cut in my cheek anyway. I fire but miss. Damn it. My aim with a gun is still wonky and rusted. The woman uses that opportunity to jump on me but with a strong kick of my legs, I knock her over. Damn it, I just wanted to sleep here for tonight but this fiends don’t give me that opportunity. While she’s trying to get up fast, I aim again and this time don’t miss. The woman screams out as I hit her leg. The guy I just knocked out is still down and the other perpetrator is now storming toward me. Instead of going for the kill, I aim for his legs too. Two times I miss and then I hit his foot. Agonized the man collapses and I make a run for it. I grab my bag of supplies and run toward the higher islands. A bit clumsily I climb up and find an air scooter parked. Hopefully the thing works. With my left foot I hit the pedal and with a loud buzzing noise, it activates. Then it’s only a matter of minutes before I’ve escaped those fiends. After an hour and a half, I drop the scooter in some grassland and continue on foot. In the distance rises a building. To my luck, it’s a motel. I pay for a night at the reception and immediately ask about Karlus.

“A Spanish guy, hmm.. I think I’ve seen someone similar a week ago,” the old grandpa mutters as he studies the note and sketch I made.

“Was there somebody else with him?” I ask.

“Y-yeah. A bunch of people. Maybe three. Or four? Can’t remember.”

“What did they look like?”

“I’m sorry, sir. But can’t remember either. Except that I didn’t like their air. They seemed like trouble. Didn’t pay for their stay either. But was too afraid to argue with ‘em.”

“I see, I’m sorry for that,” I mutter. “Did they mention their next stop or goal?”

“Not that I can remember. But whatever your business is with ‘em, I’d stay out of it,” the older man sighs while shaking his head.

“I have to safe the Spaniard,” I explain.

“Maybe my wife Hilde knows more. She’s already asleep. But tomorrow morning in the dining area you can ask her. She had more contact with them.”

“Thank you very much, gramps!” I thank the man and head for my sleeping quarters. I stare at my gun which has become cold again. Still, it felt wrong and strange to shoot those guys. Even though I probably didn’t lethally wound them.

As told by the grandpa, his wife sits in the dining room. She’s knitting in a rocking chair. Next to her is a basket with fruit. When I approach her, she smiles at me and gestures me to take a piece of fruit. I take an apple and take a bite out of it. Tastes fresh.

“Good morning, young man,” Hilde greets me.

I have to chuckle. I’m no longer a young man. Guess she can’t see too well anymore. “Good morning. I have some questions for you.”

“Oh my, questions for me? About the motel?”

“No, I’ll be leaving soon anyway. I have questions about some visitors.”

“Usually I don’t share information about who came here or not, young man,” the old woman sighs as she puts down her knitting work.

“I have to save someone. That guy’s been here,” I tell her my motives. Then I show her the drawing of Karlus and her eyes widen a little.

“Ah, yes! I’ve seen him. Such a charming lad but I think his charisma was toned down by that scum who ‘accompanied’ him.”

“Oh. Well, your husband told me you’d know more about them. About where they were headed to and such,” I try.

The granny nods and puts a thoughtful finger to her thin lips. She’s murmuring as she tries to remember. I give her enough time. “I’ll pour myself a glass of orange juice. Take all your time, ma’am.”

When I return she’s still thinking. “I think they talked about going to a scrapyard or some sorts.”

“Do you know what their business was with Karlus?”

“That guy you drew? I have no idea. I think I heard them say something about a debt. But that’s all I know, I’m sorry.”

“No, thank you, ma’am. That’s almost enough information. Do you know where I can find such scrapyard? That will be my last question.”

“Up north. It used to be a scavenging place. But now, thugs and raiders often fight over that place,” the woman lets me know. Once again I thank her for her information and then I pay for my stay and leave. If the scrapyard is indeed invested with scum, I need to make up a proper plan. I have to know the environment thoroughly so I won’t get stuck in a dead-end and end up dead. Seems like an impossible task but I have to try. Maybe I should ask around the motel if someone would like to join me in this rescue mission or maybe if they know the scrapyard’s layout. It’s probably impossible to ask mere strangers to help me save someone I barely know myself but it’s worth the try.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, not many people around the place can or worse, want to help me. I decide to travel further from the motel and hope for better luck. Not sure how far up north I have to go, I stop by a small looking garage. Outside I get immediately drawn back by three barking dogs.

“Hey, now. Easy boys, I mean no harm!” I tell the dogs.

“They’re actually _girls_,” a young boyish voice comes out from behind the garage. Finally the person reveals themselves. It’s a boy with spikey, ginger hair. His whole face is covered in freckles. He’s wearing a coverall too big for his body. It makes me grin.

“Easy girls,” I repeat.

“I’ll tell them what to do, mister!” the boy exclaims. He walks closer and puts his hands in his hips an observes me. “You got any dangerous stash on you?”

I show him my gun which has its safety lock on.

“Put it on the ground!” the boy commands. I do as he says to win his trust.

“I just need some help. Some information. The name’s Hob Blue,” I say.

“That doesn’t ring any bell, mister,” the boy says as he crosses his arms and gives me a bratty look. I’m starting to get impatient with him. “I’m not famous or anything. But now you know my name. Hope that makes me less of a threat?”

“That’s funny. My name’s Cob. Tell me your business!”

“Ehh,” I stare at the dogs who are still snarling. Luckily Cob then gestures them to lay low and signs me to come over to him. We both sit down in weathered plastic chairs outside the garage.

“I need to go to the junkyard up north. Sounds familiar?”

“Why’d you wanna go there? You have a death wish?” Cob plucks his nose.

“No. I just need to save someone.”

“Dang. That’s serious business. You sure that person is worth saving?” the boy questions. I sigh. Honestly, I don’t know. But I don’t want to let María down. Besides, if I manage to safe Karlus, that will grant me-

“Anyway. I shouldn’t care if you die or not. But why you need my help? I ain’t gonna go up there!”

“I’m not asking you to tag along, idiot,” I growl.

“Bastard.”

“No, I just wonder if you know the layout of the yard. If there’s things to look out for,” I finally explain. Cob gives me this childish awe before he jumps off his chair. “That’s difficult. I may give you some answers, but for that information, I demand something in return.”

I groan but give in. “Alright, what is it?”

“Some coin and a _ball_,” Cob reveals.

“A ball?” it almost sounds too ridiculous.

“Yes. It’s a red one with a golden star on it. On two sides, actually. Raiders took it when they stole the junkyard,” Cob nods.

“That junk place was yours?” I ask in disbelief but to that Cob shakes his head.

“Nah, mister. ‘T was basically from anybody and nobody. But then some shitheads claimed it as their own. Now I have to travel far away to find the desired scrap for my garage.”

I look behind Cob. The garage indeed looks like it exists solely out of recycled materials. “So the whole thing’s yours?”

“Yeah, after my parents died they left me with this and the dogs basically. But this ain’t about me telling you my life story, mister. You wanted information.”

I roll my eyes and nod. “Yeah. You can have some of these coins. I promise to bring you back your beloved ball along with the guy I have to save.”

“That’s enough coin for a whole two weeks!” Cob exclaims as he recounts the coins in his hand. Happily he lets the cash slide into the front pocket of his overall.

“Lemme fetch something for you! Wolfie, Rex, Dogmeat stay put and don’t eat our guest!” Cob walks into his house and comes back a few minutes later. He rolls out a large piece of paper.

“You drew the whole scrapyard,” I stammer in surprise.

The kid gives me a big, proud grin. “Yup. Things might’ve changed slightly, though. Haven’t visited that place ever since it got too dangerous for a kid like me.”

There’s a large main entrance but Cob shows me a few side ‘doors’. He has marked where patrol turrets are. There’s luckily only three of them but if you get hit by them, that could be nasty wounds.

“Guess they hold your damsel in distress up here. Used to be the head quarter where the shredders got controlled.”

“Any way to get in without being spotted?” I ask.

“Would be difficult. Since around the yard there’s nothing much so there’s a lot of open space,” Cob mutters. I remain silent and try to think up a plan. All that gambling didn’t do good to my thinking motor. I almost want to give up until the kid raises his finger.

“I’d suggest going at night. Use something else as a distraction. Use multiple things as distraction. Maybe a self-made bomb or just a bottle thrown in the wrong direction.”

“Shit, I only have my gun,” I curse. The boy laughs out loud.

“What’s so funny about that?” I snort.

The brat replies: “Well, you’re just so unprepared.”

“That’s why I needed the help,” I groan.

“You adults are all so damn funny. But don’t worry mister Blue. I can help you craft some items. Thoough, that also costs you some money.” The little shit already puts his hand out. I roll my eyes more than once before giving him a few more coins and also a snack bar.

“This will do,” the boy mutters and points me to his garage.

\--

The next day we go over the floor plan once more. I count my new ammunition. Two hot flares, three smoke bombs and one regular Molotov cocktail bomb, a grappling hook with rope and a hammer.

“Are you called Blue because of those hideous blue accents in your clothes?” Cob suddenly asks.

I have to suppress the urge to hit the guy. A child or not, he sure has a big mouth, blabbering things nobody asked for.

“No. It’s mere coincidence,” I snort.

“This dark blue will help you stay covered int he shadows, though,” the boy then states.

“What will you do when I don’t return?”

“You mean if you die?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s a shame and wasted ammunition,” Cob says way too fast. Then he adds somewhat later: “And of course I’ll feel bad for you.”

\--

Finally the evening hits. I’m more nervous than during the noon. Even the dogs seem to be affected by my mood. They’re restlessly wagging their tails and even howl.

“Don’t you think it’s time to go?” Cob asks. The boy is sitting in his plastic chair, reading some magazine.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just mentally preparing too.”

“Haven’t you been doing that the whole day already?”

“Yes! Give me a break. I don’t even know if I will even be able to enter the scrapyard without being shot on sight. Let alone find this guy _and_ your stupid ball with dots on it or whatever!”

“_Stars_, mister. It’s a _red_ ball with _golden _stars on it.”

I have to reserve my power to punch possible thugs, not this kid. Now that I think of it, how did this boy survive? With his big mouth and uncensored thoughts alone? Probably.

\--

After travelling all the way up to the scrapyard, my eyes have gotten used to the darkness. The weather is on my side tonight: no moon in sight, only thick grey clouds swallowing the stars and moon.

Cob and the old woman were right. On some barricades thug-like silhouettes are patrolling. Large lamps are set up near their patrolling stations. They shine upon the outside and the inside of the yard. It will be tricky to get inside indeed. But on the west side there should be a small entrance via an old rusty car. My cloak helps me blend in with the shadows but still, it’s not easy to move soundless. More than ever, do I hear the grass and sand under my boots loudly scrunch. Right before I risk getting caught by the large lamp’s spotlight, I throw my first flare the other direction. It immediately sets the guards on alert but also on the wrong trail. With more ease I manage to sneak into the centre of the junkyard. I stay in the shadows of the car wrecks though. Suddenly I stop when I hear voices close by. Two raiders are talking to each other. I decide to stay and eavesdrop on them.

“You heard that noise?”

“Yeah, man. The others got this, don’t be so nervous.”

“O-okay. It’s just…”

“I get it, it’s your first time guarding a place like this.”

“Do you think someone knows about our hostage?”

“That gay Spaniard? Doubt it. Who would miss something like that?”

“I dunno.”

“Nah man, he gambled with the wrong people. Nobody escapes from us. Besides, our control room is heavily guarded. No idiot should get into the junkyard to start with!”

Great, those idiots just revealed Karlus’ whereabouts. And also vaguely I know what Karlus got in trouble. Gambling. It leaves a bitter after taste but I have to keep moving and thinking of my plan. To be honest, I didn’t think I’d get inside this easily. I spot the control room. It’s standing on a mountain of scrap and probably crap too. I scan the rest of the environment. The pathway Cob showed me, apparently no longer exists. I have to push through via the large open space. I count my ammo. I still have three smoke bombs. Before I make a run for it, I throw the bomb. Of course, now the attention goes to the big dusty smoke. I get out of my hiding spot and run into the smoke curtain. Magically I evade a few flying fists and machetes. My survival instinct kicks in when out of the dust, an angry raider appears. Before the bastard can attack me, I punch first. I wriggle my fingers after the hit and grunt. I still got that kicking in me but my fist sure hurts now. Quickly I run out of the smoke and climb the mountain of trash. Its sharp projectiles get parts of my clothing ripped and here and there I feel stingy cuts in my skin. But I have to proceed. The machine room is bigger than imagined. There are a few corridors and I start to panic. Shit, I have to find this Karlus quickly. Then I see a light coming from one corridor’s end. That must be the control room! I’m right. There’s a camera on the ceiling. I shoot it after a second attempt. Without hesitating I throw my second smoke bomb into the hallway. I run into the smoke like before and end up seeing a guy strapped to an office chair.

“You’re here to save me?!” the man with the dark, curly hair exclaims. Hope is all readable over his face. I nod and quickly try to untie him. The rope’s thick and sturdy. I curse.

“Easy there, _amigo_. Some _idiota_ left their knife there,” Karlus nudges his head to a dashboard. I grab the knife and start cutting again. This time with a more efficient tool. Sweat’s dripping off my face already. The smoke begins to subdue. I give Karlus my hammer as protection. We fight our way through the guards. They’re still disoriented due to the smoke which we take advantage of. I’m actually surprised by Karlus’ fighting skills.

“Shit, we still godda do _one_ more thing before leaving,” I suddenly realize as we run through the corridors.

“What?”

“Search for a red ball with… with stars on it. Gold!” I exclaim.

“What for?”

“Made a promise to the guy responsible for helping me get here,” I explain.

“I think I saw some room for stolen goods,” Karlus recalls and I decide to follow his lead. The room is luckily enemy free and now with this plastic ball under my arm we’re on the run again. We come across a hallway with windows.

“Shit, I hear them,” Karlus hisses. I peek out of the window. Seems like most raiders have entered the machine room.

“The hammer. We’re going out!” I decide. With no time to really question my intentions, Karlus breaks the windows with the hammer. I take out the grappling hook and throw the rope outside. First I let go of the ball and watch it fall down. Then with the rope I descend and Karlus follows after. Once safely on the ground, I pick up the ball and we both run to the exit. Before that succeeds, we get surrounded again. I smirk when I show the enemy the last smoke bomb before throwing it at them. Smoke arises quickly and Karlus and I manage to get to the main entrance of the junkyard.

“Trouble, _amigo_ Karlus is quicker than me but gets stopped by something. Out of the shadows arises a really big, tough guy. It makes me gulp. Shit. Do I still have some weaponry beside this hook and knife that won’t make a chance? The last flare! I ignite it and throw it at him. While the big guy is busy trying to evade the flare Karlus and I move past the guy. I then use my last offence weapon: the Molotov cocktail. Much to my luck, the darn thing lands to the entrance. The explosion is big enough to make the entrance partially collapse. I stare at the fire it created and gasp.

“Over here!” It’s Karlus. I run over to him and see he’s started a motor.

“Managed to catch some keys,” the man smirks at me and I smirk back. I jump onto the vehicle and have to hold onto the taller man as we race off. When we’re far enough, I tell Karlus where to fly next. Before we arrive at Cob’s garage, we dump the stolen vehicle into the depths of the sky. On foot we continue to walk.

“At this garage? Friend?”

“Sort of. He just helped me.”

“Who the hell are you?” Karlus asks me. We both stand in the grass, catching our breaths. Karlus is really tall. Maybe a head taller than me. He wipes some strands of hair out of his face and gives me a questioning look. He has indeed orange eyes. Beautiful really.

“I-I’m Hob. Hob Blue.”

“Never saw you before, did my friend send you?”

“You mean María?”

Karlus nods. “Yeah.”

“She did, yes.”

“And you just took her request?” Karlus asks in disbelief. I grin but remain silent on my personal motivation for that. Instead I just shrug my shoulders. We continue our walk and finally end up at Cob’s garage in silence.

The kid’s nowhere to be seen. One of the dogs is outside. I believe it’s Dogmeat. The dog spots me and runs toward me, wagging tail and all.

“Hey, girl. I’m back. and I brought something with me.”

“Ey, I’m not a thing!” Karlus counters.

“I meant this ball,” I roll my eyes. Then I knock onto the door. Some minutes later, Cob opens.

“You’re back?”

“Of course! Didn’t think I’d make it, huh?” I smugly grin as I drop the ball in front of the boy’s feet.

“And you brought this back!”

“A kid helped you?” Karlus speaks up. As expected, Karlus gets a snarky reply from the kid.

“Just because I’m a kid doesn’t mean I can’t do shit. I _own_ this place. And lemme think again, who needed help? Your sad adult asses!”

Karlus tries to come back with some reply but I stop him. “Can we sleep here for tonight?”

Cob gives me a few seconds as he quickly looks at his house and then back at us. He nods and lets us inside. Dogmeat switches with Rex as guard dog. Karlus and I both get to sleep on a couch.

“Only for tonight,” Cob insists.

“Of course. Wouldn’t wanna stay here any longer,” I chuckle. Once Cob is in his own bed, Karlus turns to me and smiles.

“Thanks, man. For saving me. A random stranger.”

“It’s nothing,” I try to brush it off. Really, it seemed like it was nothing. Except for a few bruises and ugly cuts and torn up clothes. But I saved the guy. Even though I was barely back on my sober feet after my personal gambling dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue, got inspired by Fallout New Vegas' character Ol Lady Gibson with her dogs at the garage :')  
And the names of the dogs are hommage to the FNV (Rex) and Fallout 4 (Dogmeat) doggies :3  
The Junkyard just reminded me a bit of some raider places in Fallout 4


	4. Chapter 4

I’m glad that the trip back to Trash City is much easier and without enemies so far. With Karlus on my side, I also can’t really get lost either. Now that I see him in a better light and a more relaxed setting, I agree with María. He’s extravagant. And probably gay. And also handsome, to be honest. During our last break before entering Trash City, we sit down in a sunny grass field. Karlus brings up the rescue once more.

“Oh dear. I can’t stress or repeat this enough: thank you so much for saving me, _bello_!”

I decide to ignore the implied nickname he gave to me. I sheepishly smile in reply.

Karlus grins. “I’m serious! I’ll give you anything you want in exchange. _Anything_! Food, money… Or even sex!” The latter catches me off guard and turns my head redder than I want.

“E-ehm… I actually don’t need _that_ at all! I get enough payment from that woman at the restaurant,” I stammer.

Karlus raises a doubtful eyebrow. “María? Dang her, of course she’d give you lots of money.” The man sighs and laments exaggeratedly: “When will I get that from her. I’m her Scavenger after all!”

“Well, it’s not actually money she promised to give,” I hesitate in letting Karlus in on that part of my deal with her.

“_No way_,” Karlus exclaims. He gives me some big eyes and I laugh.

“Yes way.”

\--

“Wait, what? What do you mean you won’t go through with the date thing?!” I stammer confused and in shock. María has her arms crossed. A shit eating grin on her face. She blows some strand of her hair out of her face and adds: “I was kidding. I’m not into dating anyone at the moment.”

There I am, with my mouth full of teeth. Unable to say anything. Karlus remains safely quiet behind me.

“I saw you were desperate enough to save some random stranger so thank you for bringing my _idiota _back! You may not believe it still, but Karlus and I have a rich and deep history. We’re really close friends. And as I said before, I would’ve done it myself but I have a shop to keep track of.”

There’s no use in hiding my disappointment. Suddenly I feel a clap on my shoulder. When I look up it’s Karlus. “Hehe, you got played by my friend, _Hobito_!”

Once again I’m left without words.

“But I _should_ give you some sort of reward. What about a whole week of free meals here. Or you just want the coin?”

“T-that will do,” I mutter. Damn it, I forgot how it felt like being rejected like that. It hurts. But nothing to do about it. She made up her mind and I got to respect that.

“Free meals is what you should go for, man,” Karlus suggests. “She’s the best cook in town!”

“But where should I stay now?” I realize María probably won’t accept me in her house anymore.

“You stay with me. As part of my repayment,” Karlus nods. I give María a look and she agrees with her friend.

“I’m sorry I lost all my stash when I got captures,” Karlus turns to the woman.

“What actually happened to you?” she asks. She orders us to sit at the bar while she prepares us a dish.

“I-, I did some gambling. With the wrong people. I didn’t agree with my loss during one bet so then they wanted me to pay with my life or something,” Karlus looks ashamed.

“Ironic,” María mutters.

“What do you mean?!” Karlus huffs.

The woman points at me. “The guy who saved you recently saved his own ass from gambling to death.”

“You’re serious?” Karlus turns to me, mouth agape.

“Eheh, kind of.”

“Wow, ‘Kind of’? Don’t make me laugh! You told me you were starving after you lost all your belongings!” María snaps back but there’s sarcasm in her tone as well.

“Alright, yes. I was at my wits end. Then I came across this place. Thought it was some merchant city. But I was wrong about that. And then I met this _lovely_ lady who told me about you.”

“Damn,” Karlus mutters. Then a bowl of steaming hot soup gets served before us. “That’s ironic indeed.”

“Today’s on me anyway,” María says as she watches Karlus already try to find his wallet.

“Thanks. Cheers to us, I guess. For making it out alive anyway,” Karlus smiles.

I put up my cup for as long as I can before I’d burn myself. “To improvement.”

“Congrats, idiots.” Suddenly María leans over the counter and smooches Karlus on the cheek. And then she does the same to me. It turns me into a tomato.

“That’s all you’ll get, _pendejo_,” she winks at me.

I smile in a sheepish way. “That’s enough for me. I’ll find a nice partner elsewhere. But first I’ll try to work more on myself before I get to that.”

“I’m willing to help you with that,” Karlus grins.

“You do?”

“Of course. You saved my life. And I’ll save your day to day life _and_ your date life!”

I laugh it off and kindly turn down his silly offer.

“What? It’s all I can do to repay you for saving my dumb ass!” Karlus insists.

I sigh and roll my eyes. “I don’t need any repayment anymore.” With that answer the taller man isn’t satisfied yet. “Also, as your new roommate I want you to be happy as well. And I doubt you’ll get rid of me soon. You’ve got nowhere else to go anyway.”

To that I have no argument against. It’s true and I feel kind of lame for having no other proper plan.

“You’ll come to enjoy your stay here in Trash City with this guy,” María then reassures me. Both people give me a playful wink.

“Fine. I’ll give it a try as if I have another chance,” I grunt defeated.

“I make sure you won’t regret your stay,” Karlus smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Hob lived happily ever after with his new boyfriend Karlus :D <3


End file.
